


candyland

by mortemtotem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Candy Gore, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortemtotem/pseuds/mortemtotem
Summary: cyoa for a friend, or anyone who wants to play it. might have disturbing topics, not sure yet. might be spooky, might not be. archive warnings to come. huge wip.





	candyland

You awake, dazed and confused in the middle of a clearing. You move to get up, but you hurt all over. It is dark out, the stars shine up above you. The gummy leaves of the trees reflect the light of the sky and lightning bugs, making the whole forest glow. You stay looking up for a moment, admiring the scenery up above. How did you get here? Why do you ache all over? 

Finally, you muster up the will to stand. As soon as you are up, you glance around. Around you lie scattered pages, tomes, a bag, and a sword.


End file.
